


Another Stranger Me

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Sexual Inexperience, Unhappy Ending, porn with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: In Orleans, the Dragon Witch captures Jeanne and Marie.It does not go well for them.





	Another Stranger Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/gifts).



"Do you enjoy your accommodations?" Jeanne Alter drawled. That wasn't a word that Jeanne used naturally-she guessed that she might have been adopting Gilles' vocabulary.

 

Jeanne was silent, but Marie gave her a weak smile-she claimed that even here, in this dark, dank cell, she wasn't afraid. But she'd been in prison before, and even though Jeanne had to, she couldn't stop herself from worrying. "It is not as nice as in my palace, but-"

 

Alter glared at her. "Shut up, you degenerate. Your time will come, but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to  _ her _ ." She looked at Jeanne.

 

"I don't feel the need to answer your questions," Jeanne said calmly.

 

Alter's lips drew back, snarling, and her hands formed into fists. Jeanne instinctively moved in front of the princess, even through the cell bars. "You-never mind. Look at you. Are you  _ protecting _ the poor little princess? Ha! You're so pathetic! She'll just abandon you. Like our king, when he let us be burned at the stake. But you don't even blame him for that! Even mud has more spine than you,  _ saint _ ." She spat the last word.

 

Jeanne met her gaze. "I don't believe she's even related to him. But it's right to protect people. Have you fallen so far that you don't remember that?"

 

" _ FALLEN!?  _ I haven't fallen, you piece of shit. I've taken my revenge. I've become stronger. You simply lie there, accepting all that anyone would do to you. Because of  _ God _ . God! Do you still care about that!? God let you burn! God is  _ dead _ !"

 

"You should mind your words," Jeanne said. "Speaking blasphemy is-"

 

"God is dead," Alter repeated. "And if he ever lived, he never cared for me, or for his foolish saint that became me. Or even for the inbred princess over there." At the scowl on Jeanne's face, she smirked. "Ha! Am I getting to you, you fool? Faith in God is as weak as-"

 

"Be. Silent."

 

"I don't think you can tell me what to do when I have you prisoner. I have come here to make you two an offer. Well, actually, it's a choice. You see..." She leaned in through the bars, looking at Jeanne. "I can't stand having you keep that uncorrupted, sweet attitude. So. I'm going to give you a choice. As you know, one of my Servants is Berserk Assassin-Carmilla. She likes the blood of empty-headed holy maidens and idiotic princesses, and she has a lot of methods for getting it out. Those aren't quite my thing...but, you see, if you won't take my proposal, I think she'd be happy to take you on as playthings. She'd make you last for a long while."

 

Jeanne was frozen, and she felt Marie's hand-soft, uncalloused from work, delicate-clutch her arm. "What's the other option?" she asked.

 

Alter smiled as if she'd been waiting for it. "You fuck each other."

 

Jeanne's mouth opened involuntarily. "I-what?" Marie squeezed her arm, and it was almost comforting, but-she hadn't even  _ thought _ of that. She'd sworn her body to god, and no man would ever-but Marie wasn't a man-but-

 

Alter cackled. "Isn't it delightful? How fitting that the depraved princess would deflower the holy virgin. Tell me, Marie, I know that sickening saint is a virgin, but how about you? I heard  _ all  _ about the depravities of your court from Sanson. Did you really come when he cut your head off?"

 

"What you've done to him is monstrous," Marie said. "And I'm not a virgin, no, but I am certainly not depraved. Jeanne?" She looked at her, worried. "Are you going to be all right?"

 

She was frozen, unable to move, unable to speak. She would-she should go to Carmilla. Be bled out. But then Marie would also be-sweet, pure Marie, who was so fragile and delicate next to her, who had never known hardship- "No," she croaked. Her voice sounded so  _ weak _ -no. She wouldn't let herself be weak. Not now. Not when Marie was on the line. But with this choice-no. She thought it through. "Would your Assassin also...also..." It was a thought she didn't want to finish.

 

Alter laughed. "You can't even say it? Ahahahaha, what a pathetic virgin! Does sin really frighten you that much?"

 

"Would she rape us?" Jeanne didn't want to, she  _ couldn't _ do it, but if the alternative was something at a torturer's hands, she could-what was she thinking? But she couldn't let Marie be tortured. She couldn't.

 

Alter scowled, visibly disappointed-Jeanne didn't think of herself as a guarded person, but her twisted self wore her emotions as prominently as her banner. "It depends on what she'd want at the time, I suppose."

 

That made it easier. Easier, but...easier, but…

 

She didn't know if she'd be able to speak the words. She looked at Marie, pleading, and the queen's eyes were kind. Serene.

 

"It will be all right," the Rider said softly. “Whichever one you choose.”

 

From the loud snort, Jeanne could guess her alternative self had heard it. "At least try to make your lies less obvious, can you? A child could see through that, you fool."

 

Marie looked back at her. "If you are going to give us the choice, then...Jeanne, are you willing?”

 

No, no, no. She was so far from willing. So very far. But she gave a nod, trying to put on a brave face, because this was for Marie. It was…

 

Alter cackled. There was no better term for it. "So easy! Were you that longing to lose your holy virginity to a  _ woman _ ? I wish I could show this to all those fools who followed you. To see the great saint fucking in the dirt not even to have children, but simply to pleasure herself?"

 

" _ Stop it! _ " Marie said. Her voice was fervent.

 

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Alter leaned back on her heels, eyes avid and hungry on them. "So, Your Majesty? Go ahead and spread your legs. I'm sure you did that for guards in your last prison too, didn't you? Or maybe for the executioner?"

 

"Sanson has nothing to do with this," Marie hissed, but there was nothing either of them could do to stop her. Not like this. Marie's lips were pressed together tightly and her hands were clenched in her skirt, but she did as the Avenger said, leaning back onto the cold stone floor of the cell-it had to be uncomfortable, and Jeanne had the urge to go to her and comfort her-and spreading her legs wide. Jeanne automatically averted her eyes even though her genitals were covered, and Alter made a disgusted noise.

 

"Come  _ on _ !" she said. "Look at her, 'me'. Take it in. You're going to eat that filthy pussy out, aren't you? Look at it." There was a ring of metal against stone as she rapped her boot on the floor.

 

Marie put her hand on Jeanne's arm. "We can switch, if you'd like. I-don't want this to be harder than it has to be for you." There was a tremble to her voice, one barely audible, and Jeanne realized she was trying to be strong, too.

 

"No. I can..." She swallowed. "I can do this."

 

Alter snorted. "Such a hardship."

 

“ _ Be quiet.”  _ Her voice came out harsh and angry, and she did not let it crack. Jeanne hooked her fingers in the band of Marie’s undergarments, pulling them down to her ankles. She still tried to keep her eyes averted, but she couldn’t help but see Marie’s clean-shaven flesh-not like hers, she’d never understood why someone would do it, but on Marie it was beautiful, but it just made her look even more vulnerable-

 

She wouldn’t give in.

 

Marie would be even more afraid if she let herself give in to fear. It would give Alter vindication. So she forced herself to lower her face to the pink flesh between Marie’s spread legs. She didn’t know what to do, but she tried to start with an awkward lick against the dry folds of her flesh. The taste...was less and more than she’d expected.

 

Alter raised her eyebrows. “Oh, come on, saint. You can’t be that much of a holy virgin to have not even touched yourself-”

 

“My body-” Jeanne said, “is God’s. I have  _ never _ -” 

 

Marie sat up. “I can-” And then she closed her eyes. “No.”

 

“Oh, tell me why not.” Alter said. “Go ahead. Tell me why not. Do you think this is better this way? Tell me, Marie, how long were you pining over this empty-headed fool of a girl?” She turned a key in the lock, entering the cell, her black cape swirling around her. 

 

“It would be horrible for her,” Marie said. “Jeanne making me come would be better than me making her come. I won’t make it like that-”

 

“I see it in your eyes. For all the high-minded words you might put on it, how much of this is just that you’ve wanted to have her head between your royal legs?” Alter’s armored fingers ran through Jeanne’s hair and tugged tightly enough there was pain, which Jeanne ignored.

 

Marie’s eyes were pained, and she didn’t meet Jeanne’s gaze, trying to look away, and-Alter was right. “Take your hands off of her,” she said.

 

“Well,” Alter said, “she wasn’t the one I was planning to touch.”

 

Jeanne froze. “ _ Don’t you dare touch her.” _

 

“So protective,” Alter said, her lips curling into a cruel smile. “Maybe our queen’s feelings weren’t so unrequited after all?” With a final tug, she released Jeanne’s hair, taking a knee and taking Marie’s shoulders-they were bare, and her gauntlets dug into Marie’s skin. “I wonder what it is that your chevalier and executioner-”

 

“Don’t-” Marie began, but Jeanne interrupted.

 

“No,” Jeanne said. “Enough. Take me instead. Don’t play these games.”

 

“Relax.” Alter said. “I don’t intend to do anything with her. Just get her...warmed up.” Her head bent, lips touching Marie’s neck, and the queen’s eyes widened in shock, before she closed them tightly.

 

“ _ Don’t touch her, _ ” Jeanne repeated.

 

Alter’s white teeth bit at Marie’s neck, and Marie gasped, her face coloring with shame. She saw her darkened self scrape teeth across the skin of Marie’s neck, looping her arms around her and taking off her gauntlets slowly, letting them fall between the princess’s thighs. Her fingers, bared, clasped Marie’s breast-so small, not like Jeanne, Jeanne had seen her fight but she seemed in this moment both achingly small and innocent and like a mouse trapped by a cat-slowly massaging the flesh. She frowned, before pulling down the top of Marie’s dress, leaving the girl half-naked. “You know,” Alter purred, “Carmilla tells me small breasts are more sensitive.” She licked down the flesh of Marie’s neck and it was wrong, and-

 

“STOP!”   
  


“Jeanne,” Marie said. Her voice was gentle. “I can take this.”

 

“Yes.” Alter’s voice was poisonous. “But if you’d rather I stop...then why don’t you join me? Eat her cunt.” She pinched Marie’s nipple between her fingers, pressing her body against her, and Jeanne wanted to shove her off, to push her away, to-she forced herself to remember that Alter wore armor and she did not, and she was unarmed while Alter had put her flagpole down  _ very  _ close to where she was.

 

But-but-but-

 

She forced herself forwards, lowering her head. Marie was...wet. She forced herself not to think about that, not to wonder if Marie was enjoying this-she couldn’t be, could she? She couldn’t-and gave a few awkward licks to Marie’s sex. She didn’t focus on how it tasted, on how-

 

A hand carded in her hair, blunt nails scratching at her scalp. She froze up, and looked up.

 

Alter’s clothed legs had swung over Marie’, one hand lingering near her weapon, the other digging into Jeanne’s scalp. Her cold eyes looked down. “You clearly don’t have any talent with this. I suppose I’m going to have to  _ help  _ you.” And then she pushed Jeanne’s head, forcing her into Marie’s sex.

 

She didn’t know what to /do/. Her breath was cut off, her face damp and warm, the smell of Marie all around her. She didn’t know what to do, but-the sooner she was done with this, the sooner it would be over with.

 

So she tried. Her tongue ran up and down it, taking Marie’s taste into her mouth. She tried to work her lips too, moving them awkwardly around folds of flesh, and something must have happened-she felt Marie’s soft thighs stiffen almost imperceptibly.

 

“Oh? It looks like my foolish alternate finally found the clitoris. Good work. Honestly, how repressed can you  _ be? _ ” Her hand eased its pressure, enough for Jeanne to manage to move back slightly and take in breath, red-faced. 

 

Marie gave her an encouraging nod. “Jeanne, don’t listen to her,” she said, her eyes determined and clear. “She’s just trying to throw whatever insults she can at you. She-” 

 

Alter leaned in and kissed her, harshly-it was a claiming kiss, and Jeanne saw her teeth dig into Marie’s lips slightly as her tongue invaded her mouth. She wanted to push her away, to make sure that she would  _ never  _ touch Marie again, but her hand was on her banner and-

 

Jeanne pushed her away, even so. It did not move her-instead, Alter’s eyes went icy cold, her nails digging into her hair.

 

“Jeanne,” Marie said. “You-”

 

Alter sneered down at her. “You are so very foolish, and so very  _ ridiculous. _ Was I ever as stupid as you?”

 

“Whatever I am, I would rather be it than be what you are.”

 

Her face contorted in rage. “You disgusting, self-important child, how DARE you speak to me in that way!” She grabbed for her banner, releasing Marie as her other hand pinned Jeanne to the ground. Alter leveled the point of the pole at Jeanne’s throat.

 

Marie gave a gasp of terror. “No!”

 

Alter rolled her eyes, that smirk on her lips again. It was not an expression that would ever have crossed Jeanne’s face, and seeing it on her paled mirror was a bizarre experience. “You know, I won’t kill you. I’m just making a point. You see, now that you’ve proved you clearly aren’t interested in the alternative, I suppose Carmilla will enjoy her new plaything. She likes to bathe in blood, do you know that? Marie’s small, it would be a while to get all the blood out...maybe she’ll use fire. You do look up to her, don’t you, Marie? Wouldn’t you want to burn alive like her?”

 

“No,” Jeanne said. “If you’re going to torture one of us, let it be me, not her. She isn’t involved in this, is she? She’s just a way to get to me. You don’t need to hurt her.”

 

Alter scowled. “That’s not the point. And besides, I want to hurt her. I want to hurt _ everyone. _ ”

 

Jeanne shook her head. She hated her, but- “You really are a sad person, aren’t you?”

 

Alter backhanded her. “SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” She yanked the point of her flagpole down, ripping at the material of her clothes-she’d taken Jeanne’s armor from her. “Shut! Up! A-As if I’m the one who’s sad! You’re NOTHING! You’re an unfulfilled shadow who doesn’t even have the balls to get angry at the people who tortured and killed her!”

 

“And you are a pitiful-”

 

Alter slammed her lips into her lips. It was technically a kiss, in the way soldiers grappling was technically a hug. It was an angry clash, Alter’s teeth biting her lip savagely, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth as her hand clenched on her shoulder, driving Jeanne into the cold stone of the cell floor. She withdrew, rage in her face.

 

“Beg for me,” Alter demanded. “Beg like the washed-out coward that you are, and maybe I won’t let Carmilla bleed your princess dry.”

It was for Marie. If it had been her own life on the line, she wouldn’t have, she was confident in her own ability, but to have an innocent be tortured- “Please.” Her voice trembled slightly.

 

“That’s not begging.”   
  


“Enough.” Marie’s voice was firm. “I-Jeanne, you don’t have to do this. It’s fine-” 

 

“I can’t let her torture you!”

 

“But you shouldn’t degrade yourself-”

 

“Begging,” Alter reminded them. “Are you going to do it?”

 

“Please,” she repeated. “Please, Alter. Don’t hurt her.”

 

“And what do you want me to do instead?”

She was silent.

 

Alter leaned in. “You want me,” she said, “to fuck you. Say it.”

 

“...I want you...to…” Marie.

 

“Jeanne, you don’t have to-”   
  


“I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“Is that so.” Alter’s fingers toyed with the edge of her skirt. “You want me to fuck you? What a hypocritical saint.” She shoved it up, and yanked aside her underclothes, her long fingers roughly and possessively stroking across her-Jeanne felt a shock of-no, no, no, she wouldn’t- she couldn’t-why-it shouldn’t-

 

“No!” she cried desperately. It felt good. It shouldn’t feel good, it shouldn’t feel good...Alter pinched the nub of flesh she had been touching between her fingers and Jeanne forced her eyes on the ceiling, not looking at Alter.

 

Alter burst into laughter. “So does this break you? A little bit of pleasure?” She moved her fingers lower down. “Hmm, you’re getting wet. What a whore.” She stuck her finger in, penetrating her, grinding it around slowly as her palm ground against that spot that caused another spark of bright pleasure. “Oh, yes. I can feel you.” Jeanne’s hands were in fists, her teeth grit, her gaze straightly directed at the ceiling as Alter pulled her fingers out.

 

“‘Me’. Do you know what this means?” Alter brandished her pale, glistening fingers in her face.

 

Jeanne was silent.

 

“It  _ means _ ,” Alter said, “that your body got wet. That you  _ wanted  _ it. That you  _ enjoyed  _ it.” She thrust her fingers into Jeanne’s mouth, and she gasped at the strange, almost fishy taste on her tongue-and they were wet, but she didn’t, she couldn’t-

  
Alter’s other hand moved back to her. “Let’s look at this, shall we?” She spread Jeanne’s legs. “Take a good look, Rider. See what the mighty saint is.” 

 

“I already know what she is,” Marie said. “She is a woman. Is you showing me that going to change my mind?”

 

Her fingers stroked her again, this time gentler, a light flick to that sensitive bud, trailing down and again entering her. She moved slowly, grinding the heel of her palm against her with a pressure, and Jeanne was almost glad for the inescapable fingers in her mouth blocking her from making a sound. Alter’s lips tickled her neck. “Wish I’d taken your shirt off,” she murmured, before sinking her teeth in and with the way her body was-she couldn’t be enjoying it-it actually-she gasped around the fingers in her mouth.

 

She would not cry. She would not cry. Alter’s tongue licked against the flesh of her neck. She would not cry. A kiss, sucking on the flesh close to her collarbone. She withdrew her fingers, pulling down the top of her dress and her other hand was still at work and it felt good and she hated it, she hated it, she hated it-but she would not cry. She would not give her Alter the pleasure of seeing her cry.

 

Alter kissed the tops of her breasts, sucking the flesh. “You know, they’ll see my mark on you, anyone who looks at you.” She drew another part into her mouth. “They’ll see just what you’ve been doing. Being raped by your clone and liking it. I wonder how much of France my dragons are burning right now?” She did something with her palm-a quick twist-that had her biting her lip to stop herself from making noise. She was-she couldn’t moan. She wouldn’t let it happen. But she’d never felt something like this before and-her thighs drew together on Alter’s arm, quivering.

 

Alter chuckled, a deep, seductive sound. Her fingers thrust inside her and Jeanne wanted to die or ANYTHING and Marie was watching, Marie was watching…

 

“I can make you come for me.” She drew Jeanne’s nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, her hand moving and Jeanne-

 

She couldn’t hold her voice back, as the unfamiliar sensations washed over her, pleasure unlike she’d ever known, and she moaned, and she hated herself for it, hot tears welling up in her eyes as she—she—she came.

 

Alter grinned and began to laugh. “Ahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!” She withdrew her fingers savagely. “So  _ this  _ is my purity!” She cackled madly. “You are  _ nothing! _ ” She slammed her armored foot against Jeanne’s sex, and Jeanne-she didn’t know what, but it felt-she was oversensitive and it hurt- “Nothing,” she repeated. “You are a whore for your own self. God, if he exists, could never love someone like you. No wonder you were burned. You’re a failure.”

 

Jeanne-had it been any other time, she would have been able to stand strong. But now…

 

Now….

 

Alter turned around, her cape sweeping behind her as she picked up her gauntlets, redonning them. “And you’re my prisoner. Forever.”


End file.
